Returning
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Animated. It's been too long after the final battle with the Decepticons. Everything is at peace. Till something catches the attention of Optimus and the team, sending them back to where it all began. I swear it's better than it sounds...please R&R...
1. Prologue

Returning

Prologue

"Impossible!"

"What?"

"These readings have never reached this high since…"

"That's…"

"Impossible. I know. I believe I've already said that!"

"Well what should we do, Ratchet?"

Ratchet was working at his computer. He was looking up certain energy signatures. The ratings were higher than ever before. Optimus stood behind him. Ratchet kept looking back at him. Optimus looked weary and warn out. It'd been Solar cycles since the team's adventures on earth. They'd been on Cybertron longer than expected.

"We haven't been to earth in solar cycles," Optimus mumbled.

"I understand that Optimus but we…we may have to go back," Ratchet explained.

"Should I get the old team back together?" Optimus smiled.

"Without Prowl," Ratchet whispered, "It may not be the same."

"I know but still…our team is the only one who knows earth well enough," Optimus sighed.

"I'll call Bumblebee," Ratchet nodded, "him and Bulkhead are the hardest to get back."

"Bumblebee on the elite guard and Bulkhead is being bulkhead," Optimus nodded.

"There is always the elite guard twins or Jazz at least," Ratchet shrugged.

"Jazz maybe but those Jet twins are trouble alongside Bumblebee," Optimus groaned.

"I must agree," Ratchet nodded.

Optimus stepped out of the room. So much had changed after leaving earth, after Sari left, after everything changed. Optimus became leader of military defenses by order of both Ultra Magnus and the council. Ratchet had retired but still worked alongside Optimus. Bumblebee had made it into the elite guard. Bulkhead became a scientist in space bridge technology. All of them had gone their separate ways. Coming back again was a challenge.

"I'll call them all back as soon as I can Optimus," Ratchet called.

"Alright," Optimus nodded, continuing his walk out.

Optimus, secretly, hated his position. He did it better than anyone had but still his missed leading his team. Having the echoing of Bumblebee and Ratchet's continuing arguments. Prowl ever trying to slow Bumblebee down. Sari and Bulkhead playing music or working on another art project. Cybertron was a quiet place. Earth was always changing. This was giving him a chance to get back to it.

"Should we tell Sentinal?" Ratchet smiled.

"What!" Optimus shouted, slightly surprised by the comment.

"Making sure you're awake now, Optimus," Ratchet chuckled.

"Should we prepare a ship," Optimus smiled, knowing Ratchet's answer.

"Oh boy! Omega supreme!" Ratchet cheered, running off.

"Going back to earth…something big is going on…and I don't really care," Optimus smirked.


	2. Takeoff

Chapter 1: Takeoff

Optimus sat comfortable at the command seat. Ratchet had fixed everything up. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were on board. Ratchet managed to get Jazz to come along too and fix up using Omega supreme. Optimus felt at ease. He was back on Omega supreme with part of his old team. All that was missing was Prowl. His smile faded.

"Optimus, we're ready for takeoff," Ratchet instructed.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Takeoff, right," mumbled Optimus.

"Feel odd about having a bot missing from our old team?" Ratchet questioned.

"It just isn't the same without Prowl," whispered Optimus.

"Takeoff. We'll be off the ground in no time," Ratchet nodded, walking off.

Optimus sighed. Everything as it was. Flying the old ship, working with the old team. Everything seemed perfect and familiar and yet something was odd in it. Something missing. Optimus stood up. He was looking over the whole team. Ratchet working the system check. Bumblebee and Bulkhead barely working their stations, working on catching up rather. Jazz was on the weapons.

"Take off…" hummed Optimus.

The ship rattled, attempting this order. Optimus fell back into his seat. The memories flooding back. He sighed, resting his head of his hand. He shook his head and waited as the old ship took off. He looked down as everyone left their station as auto-pilot took control. Optimus sighed.

"Hey, Boss bot. heard you're working military defenses," Bumblebee cried out.

"Sure," groaned Optimus.

"Not as fun as our old team? I agree. I'd rather do this than elite guard," shrugged Bumblebee.

"Really?" Optimus questioned.

"Sure. I missed the old team anyway. It just isn't the complete team without Prowl and Sari though," chuckled Bumblebee.

"Yeah…" huffed Optimus.

"Don't worry. Maybe we'll meet up that human friend of yours soon enough," nodded Jazz.

"What are the chances we'll land and really find her?" Optimus asked.

"Not in our favor," Bulkhead sighed.

"Get over it though. What were the chances we would meet the Decepticons? The chances of finding the All Spark? Those weren't in our favor either!" hissed Ratchet.

"How old are you?" questioned Optimus, a smile on his face plate.

"You shut it, wise mouthed leader boy," huffed Ratchet, storming off.

"Usually, that's something I'd ask," chuckled Bumblebee.

"Wanted him to stop talking anyway," shrugged Optimus.

"Why we going to earth again?" hummed Jazz.

"There have been strange energy signatures there. The council has allowed us to explorer this odd occurrence," explained Optimus.

"Wow. If we don't find anything can we visit Sari?" Bumblebee gasped.

"Maybe," smiled Optimus.

"Ratchet probably won't let us," Bulkhead mumbled.

"Ratchet isn't in charge," Optimus nodded.

"I remember how Sari would visit all the time. Then one day she stopped…" Bumblebee mumbled.

"After that you joined the elite guard," Optimus hummed.

"Yeah. Had nothing better to do," shrugged Bumblebee.

"Space Bridge?" Ratchet shouted.

"Huh?" the team gaped.

"Space bridge, up and running, ahead. Should we take it?" asked Ratchet.

"Sure," Optimus nodded, "save the energon."

"Alright then…" Ratchet hummed, pushing several buttons.

"Optimus?" Bulkhead called.

"Yes?" Optimus replied.

"What do you think is making the energy signature?" questioned Bulkhead.

"I'm not sure," Optimus sighed, "But we're going to find out!"


	3. Back

Chapter 2: Back

The ship rocked. It rustled to a stop. Optimus lied on the ground. He pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked to Ratchet then Bumblebee. Ratchet had been driving. Bumblebee had ticked him off. This led to a crash landing. Optimus stood up and looked around. Jazz was okay. Bulkhead was good. Bumblebee was cowering as Ratchet edged closer. Yep, everything was good.

"Where'd we crash? And if you tell me another lake I'm going straight back to Cybertron!" groaned Optimus.

"What about a mountain side?" Bulkhead questioned.

Optimus simply growled quietly. Bumblebee looked at Bulkhead till they both went back to work. Ratchet clicked-or slammed-several buttons till he got a good reading. Optimus groaned, easing into his seat again. This crash wasn't as bad as the first crash on earth or the mountain side thing.

"We're in a field. Outskirts of a city…and you are not going to believe which City…" gaped Ratchet.

"Don't tell me…" Optimus mumbled.

"Detroit!" Optimus and Ratchet said simultaneously.

"No way! Sari will be overjoyed!" cheered Bumblebee.

"_This_ time we'll be robots in disguise much better than last time!" Optimus ordered.

"Really?" the rest of the team gasped.

"Yes. Unless it is truly necessary. No one must know we are back, understand?" explained Optimus.

"Understood," the team groaned.

Optimus stood up and walked out of the room. The team looked at one another than ran after him. They found Optimus in another room. The same room that they got their earth disguises solar cycles ago. Optimus was eyeing the ground. Hearing everyone enter, he looked up. Ratchet sighed and nodded.

"I'll get the disguises from Teletraan," sighed Ratchet, walking off.

"We get our old disguises? Yeah!" cheered Bumblebee.

"Fire truck, police chief's car, army truck, ambulance and street car…all here," Ratchet shrugged, entering.

He placed the data pad into the machine. He waited till it made the quietest ding noise. He looked back at Optimus. Optimus sighed, stepping in. the machine whirled then stopped, allowing Optimus to step out. The team rushed through the transformation. Optimus watched as everyone stepped in and out. He looked to Ratchet.

"Shall we?" Optimus asked.

"I guess we shall," sighed Ratchet.

Quickly transforming, the team left the ship. Optimus speeding in front, attempting to stop Bumblebee from speeding ahead. Jazz trailed behind the speeding Bumblebee. Bulkhead rolled behind them. Ratchet was bringing up the end. Optimus stopped at the first sight of the city. The team stopped behind him.

"Something wrong, Prime?" Ratchet questioned.

"I have an odd feeling we're going into something big again…" groaned Optimus.

"Just go!" Bumblebee cried, rushing off a head.

The team rushed after him. The city had changed. Optimus noticed everything was much further advanced. The Sumdac name written on everything. He also noticed all sorts of new people. Police droids were much smarter. The cars were more advanced. Lucky for them cars weren't further advanced to make them seem out of place.

"Wow…everything seems so much bigger…" Bumblebee stuttered.

"Brighter…" Bulkhead hummed.

"Better!" someone in the crowd cheered. The team watched the many people shouting out for people to come in and by the bigger and better.

Optimus stopped and drove off the highway. Everyone was slightly surprised. Optimus drove alone for a while. His team wasn't fallowing. He felt back where he was supposed to be. He remembered some of the adventures, the fun, the connection. He pulled off the main road, entering a less populated area. He stopped at an old building. No one was around so he transformed silently.

He stood, looking at the building and recalling old memories. He closed his optics, letting the memories come and go. Someone tapped him of the shoulder. He opened his optics, looking back. It was Ratchet with an unfamiliar smile on his face. Optimus sighed, looking back at the building.

"The old base is still standing?" Bumblebee came up from behind.

"Looks like," whispered Optimus.

"Should we see if the enterer is the same?" Jazz offered.

"Totally!" cheered Bumblebee, running inside.

"Wait up!" called Bulkhead, rushing after Bumblebee.

"I'll look after them," Ratchet assured, slowly walking after them.

"Meet up with ya later, boss bot," Jazz nodded, also heading inside.

"I hope this feeling is wrong," Optimus begged, "Because it feels like we're going to end up in trouble and earth problems." He marched to the building, sighing lightly.


	4. Blending…not!

Chapter 3: Blending…not!

Optimus drove silently through the city. People looked at him funny, curious to as why there was a fire truck driving around. He was considering detaching his trailer but he didn't feel like it the more he drove. Finally he stopped at a familiar tower. Sumdac tower. Suddenly, his COM link went.

: _Ratchet to Optimus! Ratchet to Optimus!_:

: _Yes, Ratchet?_:

:_ He…he just!_:

:_ Who, Ratchet? Who did what?_:

:_ Bumblebee went to the house that was on fire and he's…_:

:_ Don't tell me…he's in_:

:_ Robot form_:

The COM link conversation ended as Optimus braked, turning around quickly. He hit his gas, rushing forward in the opposite direction. Finally he arrived, parked away from the fire slightly. Sure enough, Bumblebee was assisting in the fire. What surprised Optimus was the fact that the entire team was assisting.

:_ Oh Ratchet_:

:_ You can see us can't you?_:

:_ Oh yes, I can_:

:_ What did you expect? We're Autobots, we save people_:

Optimus transformed, staying close to the building. He watched the Autobots saving and protecting. Finally he gave a sigh and joined them. Bumblebee and Ratchet smiled as he entered, surprising the crowd.

"Give me a synopsis, Ratchet," ordered Optimus, firing his foamy paste at the fire.

"Three children inside. Ten humans on the roof," he nodded, pointing upward.

"Jazz, get the people up top. Bumblebee, you're inside," ordered Optimus, turning back at them.

"Yes, sir," they replied with a nod.

Jazz leapt up, climbing for the roof top. Bumblebee ran inside, his wheeled heels allowing him to speed. Within seconds Bumblebee was out again, three coughing children in his arms. Optimus nodded. Part one good. He looked up. Jazz would need some help with the humans on the roof.

:_Jazz, you got it or will you need some help?_:

There was no response. He heard screams which drew his attention from the top of the building to bottom. The structure was collapsing in on itself. The humans…

"Bulkhead!" called Optimus.

"Yes, sir!"

Bulkhead sprung up and over, lifting the building as best he could. It wasn't very tall, maybe four stories. Okay so it was tall for a human, Optimus corrected himself in thought. He looked up again. Jazz stood on the edge, humans hugging close.

:_Jazz, are you okay?_:

:_I can't get everyone down at the same time, and if I leave there will be no time to get the others_:

:_Agreed_:

Optimus panicked to think of a plan. He looked around hastily. Camera bots everyone, flashing lights. He turned, looking toward Bumblebee. He groaned.

"Bumblebee, how good are your airbags?"

"Oh no! Last time I jumped from a building, I bust my wheels. I needed the key to fix 'em…" Bumblebee countered.

"We got nothing else…and Ratchet will break your fall. Now, go!" ordered Optimus.

Bumblebee took off. Optimus looked back to Bulkhead. He was running out of will to hold it up. Ratchet had nothing to correctly use his magnets. Optimus continued to spray his traditional foam. He smiled, almost slipping into Earth-bound memories.

"Optimus!"

Optimus perked, lifting his head. Jazz, five humans in his arms, leapt from the building. He looked startled the closer the ground came. Optimus looked to Ratchet. Ratchet was already on it. With magnets loaded, he slowed Jazz's descent. Optimus waited for Bumblebee. Suddenly the earth shook. Optimus turned.

"I'm…sorry…boss bot."

Bulkhead had slipped from his position at the building. The structure began to crumble quickly. Optimus stared at the roof intensely, awaiting Bumblebee. What if he didn't make it? What if he was still inside? Optimus shook the thoughts away and still they stood. He groaned.

"Bumblebee!" he called.

The building bent. The yellow bot launched from the rooftop, five humans within his vehicle mode. He hovered a moment then plummeted to the ground, the howls of human screams echoing. Bumblebee whimpered, the ground nearing. Ratchet lurched forward, activating his magnets.

The screams lowered as Bumblebee gently hit the ground. His wheels hissed, the air slowly escaping. The humans scrambled out, dashing away. Once empty, Bumblebee transformed. The Autobots exchanged glances. The camera bot fog was heavier. Optimus groaned.

"We'll be staying in disguise this time, team. Transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered.

The five transformed and drove off in separate directions, confusing the camera bots. Optimus drove slow but took several turns. Eventually he stopped at a familiar place. Soon enough the entire team was assembled, standing before the old car factory.

"Let's see if we can get the old base back," Optimus suggested.

"No one should be using it…" Bulkhead offered.

"We forgot to check to see if we could enter," Bumblebee mumbled. "Instead we went and stopped a fire."

"And practically blew the big secret," Jazz added.

"It doesn't matter," Optimus sighed. "Let's just try and keep it cool."


	5. Oddly enough

A/N

I live again…I've pulled out of my TF faze but I've suddenly been pulled back in again. Re-watching Animated for the third time over. Here's chapter 4 and old face.

Chapter 4: Oddly enough

Optimus threw open the doors. The base opened in front of them. The Autobots looked in awe at the base. Slowly they stepped in and looked around. There were several new televisions, large and centered around into a small circle. Pipes were hanging out with some steam coming out. There were small weapons lined on a wall. A large computer screen sat in the back corner.

"Who upgraded this place?" gasped Bumblebee, running around.

"Not sure," Ratchet hummed.

"But I feel like we shouldn't be in here," grumbled Optimus.

"Look at these TV!" cheered Bumblebee, standing in the center of television.

"Bumblebee get out of there!" ordered Optimus.

"Dude, this is just awesome!" cheered Jazz, sitting by the computer.

"Guys!" mumbled Optimus.

The others dispersed, going to different parts of the base. Jazz rested at the computer. Bumblebee sat in the center of all the televisions. Bulkhead went in search of his old room. Ratchet tried to follow the steam pipes. Optimus stood in the entrance, stunned. He slowly walked away, toward his own old room.

"Everything is completely changed," Optimus sighed.

There was a sudden noise. Optimus stopped, and readied a pose. It was as if someone was running above. Optimus looked up. Vents, something was running in or on the vents. Optimus slipped out his ax, powering it on. He looked around hastily. The sound stopped.

"Hello?" Optimus whispered.

There was a sudden scream and a flash of fire. Optimus winced, raising his face mask. The sudden fire blinded him a moment. Optimus, hastily and unable to see through the flash of fire, threw his ax. Something cracked and the firing stop. Optimus rubbed his optics and looked around. His ax pierced the vent where a gun was located. Optimus let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Get out!"

Optimus spun around only to feel a sharp pain in his leg. He groaned, looking down. Something flashed past him, slashing his other leg. He gasped, moving back. Someone was attacking him. He groaned, reaching up for his ax. This something or someone had moved up and was cutting his arm. Optimus groaned, moving quickly forward and spinning around.

"Get out!"

Optimus looked carefully. He gasped. It was small human by the looks of things. A mask wrapped its mouth and nose. Bright blue eyes shimmered through the darkness underneath the golden helmet. The armor was of the same golden but with pulsating blue. In the center was a small glowing blue gem type item, pulsating through small lines to the rest of the body. The armor was short on the top, showing some skin near the upper arm. The gloves were glowing blue as blades stretched out. The armor had a small skirt that would sway with some movement. Its boots stretched up to her knees. Underneath the boots were glowing blue skates allowing the person to move as quickly as it did.

"Get out!" it ordered, rushing forward.

"Hey!" Optimus gasped, jumping over the human. "Have I seen you before?"

"Apparently, you're deaf! I've said almost three times now…GET OUT!" it ordered.

"Wait…you're the one who upgraded these things?" Optimus asked.

"Of course. This has been my base of operation for years," the human huffed.

"Years? I'm sorry, this was our base for some time but things have changed since the last time we were here," shrugged Optimus. "We'll leave right away…I guess."

"Wait! This was once your base?" the human gasped, slipping out of battle position.

Optimus watched as the blades retracted back into the armor. The helmet slipped off and the mouth plate fell down. With the face protection off, the human's face was seen. Red hair draped down the back of the head, wrapping into a single pony tail. The blue eyes still shimmer however.

"Wait…hold on a nano click…" Optimus stuttered, rubbing the back oh head.

"No way!" the human cheered. "You haven't changed much, now have you."

Optimus paused. He gave a confused look then jumped, his mouth dropping slightly

"Sari!"


	6. Stories of the future

Chapter 5: Stories of the future

Optimus sat down, slowly. He looked completely shocked. Sari stood before him, almost unchanged. She looked older but otherwise unchanged. Optimus dropped his ax, leaning forward. Sari giggled, sitting as well. Optimus just held an open mouth.

"Come on, Prime," Sari giggled. "Get over it, boss bot!"

"It is you! Primus!" shouted Optimus.

"Is Bumblebee here? Bulkhead? The grumpy one here too? Is it just you?" Sari questioned.

"Optimus?" the others called from down the hall.

"Take that as a yes, yes, yes and no," Sari smiled.

"Boss bot! Where are you?" Bumblebee called from afar.

"Down here!" replied Optimus, standing up.

"What are you lot doing here, Prime?" Sari asked, standing up.

Optimus, ignoring her, turned to see the others rushing toward them. They looked worried, that is, until Bumblebee and Bulkhead saw Sari. Their faces lit up and they picked up pace. In no time there were lifting her in the air and the three laughed victoriously. Optimus smiled lightly as Jazz and Ratchet stopped behind him.

"Sari!" cheered Bulkhead and Bumblebee, holding her close.

"Guys!" cheered Sari, hugging them lightly.

"What do you know…we found Sari," Jazz smiled.

"Or she found us," Ratchet commented, pointing to the cuts on Optimus's legs.

"Prime, you never answered my question," Sari offered.

"Huh?" Optimus hummed, looking back to her.

"Why you lot here?" Sari repeated.

"We received an energy signal," Optimus answered. "We've come to investigate."

"You're not going to find it too easily," huffed Sari. "Some strange stuff is going on here. It hasn't been the same since you lot left."

"What do you mean?" asked Bumblebee, setting Sari on the floor.

"In one way or another, Decepticon types are here and practically taken over," Sari explained.

"How? Why?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Nobody really knows. I think because this town isn't just done just with Autobots and Decepticons," smirked Sari. "I hear some of the higher up bots say that they're playing on breaking Megatron out."

"How?" Optimus gasped.

"Not sure…" Sari shrugged. "There cons I've never seen, though."

"New Decepticons and weird energy signals, this gets better and better," Bumblebee sighed.

"Do ghosts count on the list of strange things too?" Sari asked.

"Ghosts?" gasped the Autobots.

"Yeah. Something has been stalking around this place. Sure it helps me out but I don't know what it is," shrugged Sari.

"Either way, let's get to work on tracking the energy signature," ordered Optimus.

"Man, you really haven't changed," Sari smiled. "I'm glad."

Optimus looked at her and felt like it was the olden days again. He liked this, being a team and having Sari there. Something was off though. Something was missing. Optimus sighed. It was Prowl. Prowl was missing from the reunion and it was killing feeling in Optimus Prime's spark. Nothing would be the same, no matter how close it got.


End file.
